


hold my hand and promise to never let go

by technosoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosoot/pseuds/technosoot
Summary: where dream and sapnap confess their love for each other under the light of the moon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 78





	hold my hand and promise to never let go

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the longest fic i've ever written,, so enjoy <3 
> 
> also i didn't proof read but my friend bella (@notphilosopherstudentblog on tumblr) did so yeah <3 we love bella

“Dream, what are you doing? It’s late — you should be asleep.” Sapnap walked closer to the figure on the floor, trying to see what was happening.  
It wasn’t cold outside, there were only the occasional breezes every once and awhile. But lying on the floor must’ve been freezing. It rained earlier, so the smell of wet grass still lingered in the air. 

Nothing came from Dream, other than a scoff. The 6”3 man was lying down on the floor, and it seemed like he was stargazing. His hands were underneath his head, as he didn’t have anything under him — only the (slightly wet) grass. 

He was nowhere near his house. To be honest, even he didn’t know where he was.  
He didn’t want to be home, so he walked. He walked without a destination in mind. He walked so he could be away from everything. 

“Why are you here, Sap?” His voice was hoarse. He didn’t know whether it was because of the crying or because of the fact that he hadn’t spoken in a while. He was tired and it was evident in his voice. The bags under his eyes had been there for days — all he wanted was for them to disappear. (Just like his thoughts — he was sick and tired of them.) 

“Because I care about you, asshole.” There was a pause between the two men. Sap shook his head and came down onto Dream’s level. His knees were on the grass, helping him to balance properly. He placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder, a simple sign of affection. He hoped it would be enough (Sapnap was never great with affection). He wanted him to know that he would be there for him — forever, whenever, no matter what. 

The taller man looked up at his best friend, and for some reason, it felt different. And not in a bad way.  
His heart was racing and he didn’t know why. (Alright, that was a lie, he did know why. He just didn’t want to admit it.) He quickly looked away, hoping that Sapnap wouldn’t notice his flushed cheeks. 

“Dream,” Sap said softly. “Are you okay? I don’t know — it might be dumb, but you’ve been acting strange recently. Was it me? ‘Cause I swear, I’ll fix whatever I did.” The boy stopped rambling, his voice became more gentle, more caring. “I just want you to be okay.” 

Oh, how Dream wanted to scream out it wasn’t because of him. It wasn’t Sap’s fault he was more distant with his friend’s. It wasn’t his fault that Dream didn’t bother to look after himself anymore. It wasn’t his fault Dream didn’t feel like a fucking person. It wasn’t his fault he had all these stupid fucking emotions.  
It was all on Dream and he didn’t know what to do. 

“You didn’t do anything, I can tell you that.” 

Sap looked at him like he wanted to murder him (affectionately, but nonetheless, it was still murder). “Just tell me, please. I might not be able to to help you, but I think it’ll be good if, y’know, you let it all out.” 

“Well,” Dream turned to face Sapnap. Sap was still on his knees, but he soon got the message and sat cross legged on the grass (he tried to ignore the feeling of wet grass on his ass). “I don’t know, there’s just a lot going through my head. And, being alone doesn’t really help, but it helps me be at peace, to an extent anyway.” The man shrugged, he didn’t really know what else to say. I mean, else what could he say? 

Sap furrowed his eyebrows, “well, what type of thoughts? ‘Cause I’ve been there, man. I mean you’ve fucking seen me through it. And you helped so much, I just want that for you.”

And there he goes again. Dream knew Sapnap cared for him, but he knew it wasn’t how he cared for him. He knew Sap cared for him like a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

“I don’t know, man. I just feel a lot.” 

“And, I get that. It’s totally normal.” 

Dream felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders, Sapnap finally got it and dropped the conversation. But he didn’t leave. Dream didn’t mind, though. It felt nice to have someone there for him. 

He was fidgeting with his hands, he didn’t know how to act in front of Sap now. He thought too much of it — he didn’t want to be weird, but then he didn’t want to be not ‘normal’. 

Sapnap looked down, and before his mind could process what was happening — his hands were on Dream’s. He looked away, cheeks burning, and interlaced his hands with his friend’s. 

Dream didn’t notice what happened until he felt the soft touch of Sap’s hand against his. It was warm, and it brought him back to his senses. He looked up at him and saw his flushed cheeks.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck. What is happening?  
His mind raced with endless possibilities, until he just stopped. He didn’t think he could form a coherent sentence.  
He felt Sapnap rubbing his thumb gently across his hand. It wasn’t a massive gesture, but Dream felt like he could’ve melted. He felt better, but his face was still sweaty and panicky. He managed to wear a small smile, although it felt fucking amazing — he just didn’t know how to show it. 

He wasn’t good with physical affection (or affection in general). He fucking craved it, but when he got it — he didn’t know what to do. Just being next to Sap, made him feel excruciatingly happy.  
Dream didn’t know when he started feeling like this. Sapnap was just one of his best friends, but soon enough, the platonic love turned to romantic. And he didn’t know what to do. 

At first, Dream tried to ignore it. (If you push the thoughts to the back of your head long enough, they leave shortly after.) He didn’t even want to consider it. But it was too far along to deny the fact that he had feelings for his friend. It was tragic, really. It was a cliche — falling for your best friend, but there was nothing to do about it. 

With time, the feelings grew and his thoughts became worse. He couldn’t manage. He felt restricted, he felt empty. Dream couldn’t recognise himself anymore.  
Unrequited love isn’t easy. It fucking hurts. And with your country on the brink of war? Dream felt worse with every second that passed. 

Love and war shouldn’t mix. Both could hurt a person more than anyone could imagine. Putting them together? Even worse. 

After a while, he accepted the fact that Sapnap wouldn’t feel the same as he did. It wasn’t good. It took a toll on him, and anyone could realise it.  
He didn’t feel like himself anymore. It was strange, his friends all were so confused. They’ve never seen Dream act like that. 

Dream was cocky with whoever. He was loud, energetic, happy. Oh god, he was happy. He didn’t know if he would ever feel the same.  
But, now, even his mind wasn’t a safe place. Dream couldn’t be alone for too long — the thoughts would become louder. Too loud for it to be safe. 

A warm feeling pulled Dream back to reality. He looked up, and saw Sapnap’s forehead resting on his. He pulled away in shock, he didn’t mean it. Dream was just confused. 

“Oh, I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know — uh, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Sap slowly managed to stutter out the sentence. He felt terrible. He started to fidget with his fingers, biting his lip. 

“No, uh it’s fine.” Dream said, pushing his forehead closer. “I liked it — ‘m just not used to it.” 

Sap smiled softly, staring into his eyes. They were a shade you couldn’t describe. The brown was so rich, and in the moonlight it shined so beautifully. He could stare at them all day. Dream’s cheeks were stained pink, and so was his nose (must’ve been the cold). 

Sapnap could’ve stayed with him all night.  
He hated to admit it, but he started to feel things when he was with his friend. He didn’t really know what it was, but he didn’t want to stick around all night. But, today was different. It was special. It was all he would have wished for. 

The two stayed like that for a while, until Dream spoke up. “Sap, I need to tell you something.” He didn’t know what he was doing. He was terrified. He didn’t know why he was doing this. But, in this intimate moment, he just couldn’t keep his secret anymore. He leaned back again, not breaking eye contact with the other man.  
“I’ve felt like this for the longest time. And now, since all of this is happening,” he gestured around with his hands. “I just feel like, there’s a small chance that you might know what I’m about to say. I — I like you, okay? I think I love you.” 

“Dream, I —” 

“I’m in love with you.” 

Sapnap went through a million emotions at once. He was fucking estatic. And he felt relieved.  
He smiled widely, “I’m in love with you too, Dream” He thought he must’ve looked like an idiot. Grinning in a field in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of the night.  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> @technosoot on tumblr :)


End file.
